Mermaid Tails of Love and War
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: There are three things you can't do as a mermaid princess. One, you can't eat with your fingers. Two, you can't go anywhere unescorted. And three, you can't fall in love with the prince of your enemy country! AU Fiyeraba.
1. A Princess is Born

**I had to. Inspiration struck and I just had to. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Everyone was rejoicing in the mermaid Kingdom of Sirèneia. Their king and queen finally had their first-born child, the heir to the throne. A ball was being staged to commemorate this momentous occasion. The entire kingdom was decorated from top to bottom with streamers and banners. Everyone was dressed up in their finest. Women wore their best seashells while the men wore their finest bow ties. The gates of the castle and everyone swam in, eager to get a glimpse of the new baby.

"Melena?" the king, Oscar, said, swimming into the room.

The Queen turned around, a soft smile on her lips. "Is it time yet?"

Oscar nodded, his face softening as he looked at the infant, wrapped in a royal blue blanket in his wife's arms. The baby opened its eyes and began to fuss.

"It's alright, little one," Melena whispered, stroking the baby's cheek. After a while, the infant calmed and a small smile played on the edges of its lips.

"Come, it's time now," Oscar said, wrapping his arm around Melena's waist and leading her out into the ballroom.

"Announcing their royal majesties, King Oscar and Queen Melena!" the herald announced. Everyone clapped as Oscar and Melena swam in.

"My fellow merpeople," Oscar began, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Today is a very special day." He waited for the clapping to die down before he continued. "Today, we celebrate a new life." He motioned for Melena to come forward. "Now, I would like to introduce you all to my new… daughter."

Melena slightly moved the part of the blanket blocking the baby's face from the view of the other merpeople. The crowd gasped. The baby's skin was unnaturally… green. Emerald green. Melena gave her husband a frightened look. She had feared this reaction from the public. Oscar gently placed his hand on Melena's shoulder. Soon, a few people started clapping. More people joined in, and soon, everyone was cheering and clapping. Melena smiled in relief as she looked down at her baby.

"Her name is Elphaba," she announced to everyone, and the crowd cheered even louder.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a child's voice echoed through the palace.

An oomph and Oscar looked down, chuckling as he saw little Elphaba clinging to his tail.

"I got your tail! I got your tail!" sing-songed the precious three year old happily. A giggle and she tightened her grip.

"Hello, Fabala," Oscar smiled, lifting Elphaba into his arms and spinning her around.

"Are you finished yet?" Elphaba asked, her wide eyes staring at the stack of papers on her father's desk.

"Almost." Oscar sat back down, Elphaba settled in his lap. Elphaba giggled as she swished her emerald green tail up and down, obviously entertained by the little bubble it created.

"All done," Oscar announced, signing one last paper. "Should we include Mama in our little walk?"

"Yes!" Giggling, Elphaba swam away to find her mother. She returned a few seconds later, pulling her mother behind her.

"We were just about to go for a walk," Oscar said, seeing Melena's confusion.

Melena smiled. "That sounds like fun." She swam over to Oscar and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And it would be good for you to get away from all this work."

"I couldn't agree more," Oscar smiled, gently pulling Melena closer to him.

Elphaba made a face as she watched her parents kiss. Huffing, she crossed her arms and pouted. Melena and Oscar pulled away and looked down at their daughter.

"Are you ready to go?" Melena asked, lifting Elphaba into her arms.

"Uh-huh!" Elphaba nodded.

Chuckling, Oscar grabbed his trident and followed Elphaba and Melena outside.

Outside, everything was peaceful. The royal family decided to take a stroll through the main village. Everyone smiled as the saw the king and his family. Women would go up and talk to Melena. Oscar would talk to everyone he met as if they were old friends. Elphaba stayed close to her mother's side, not wanting to wander off.

"Melena!" a voice called.

Melena looked up and smiled. "Liranna!" She swam over to her twin sister and gave her a hug. "We weren't expecting you until next week."

"I hope it's alright that we're here early," Liranna said. "Uran's meeting had to be changed."

"Of course. Hello, Galinda," Melena smiled at the young girl clinging to her Liranna's tail.

Galinda looked up at Melena, her large blue eyes never leaving her face. Her shoulder length blonde hair gently flowed in the water and her hot pink tail shimmered in the light.

"Elphaba," Melena said, turning around and gently pried Elphaba off of her. "You remember Auntie Liranna and your cousin, Galinda, right?"

Elphaba looked up and Liranna and then at Galinda. She tilted her head to the side before looking back up at her mother.

"Go on. Say hello," Melena gently urged.

"H-Hello," Elphaba said shyly.

"H-Hello," Galinda whispered, still clinging to her mother's tail.

"Come, you must be tired after your long trip," Melena said. "Where's Uran?"

"Look's like he's found Oscar," Liranna giggled. Melena turned around and saw the two mermen talking with each other.

"Oh boy. Let's get them before they get too deep into conversation and block out the rest of the ocean," Melena said, hurrying over to her husband and brother-in-law.

"Okay, leave some conversation for dinner," Melena chuckled, approaching the two.

"Hello, Melena," Uran smiled, hugging his sister-in-law. "It's so good to see you. How long has it been?"

"Long enough. It's good to see you, too," Melena smiled, escorting the men back to where Liranna, Galinda and Elphaba were waiting. Galinda was fast asleep in her mother's arms. Elphaba was slowly drifting off to sleep. Melena quickly scooped her daughter into her arms and they all headed back to the palace.

* * *

"So…" Elphaba whispered. She was sharing her room with Galinda during her stay at the palace.

"So…" Galinda whispered, looking down at her tail.

"How old are you?" Elphaba asked, not knowing another way to start a conversation.

"Three and a half," came Galinda whispered answer. "H-How old are you?"

"Three and a half," Elphaba smiled.

Galinda giggled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Oh. I like pink," Galinda smiled, swishing her tail.

"Do you like to play with dolls?" Elphaba asked, grabbing her red-haired mermaid doll from her bed.

"I love to play with dolls!" Galinda gigged, swimming over to her suitcase and pulling out a blonde mermaid doll.

The two cousins laughed and swam around the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Galinda asked as they laid on their backs on Elphaba's bed.

"Sure," Elphaba giggled.

"Why is your skin green?"

Elphaba immediately frowned. She sat up and twisted her long, raven hair around her finger. "I… I don't know. I was born like this."

"Oh," Galinda whispered. "I like it."

"Y-You do?" Elphaba stared back at her cousin.

"Yeah. I think it suits you, Elphie."

"Elphie?"

"Yeah, Elphie. That's my new nickname for you now that we're bestest friends."

"We're cousins," Elphaba responded dryly.

"That still doesn't mean we can't be bestest friends. You're my new bestest friend, Elphie!" Galinda smiled, throwing her arms around Elphaba.

Elphaba stared at the bubbly blonde before returning the hug. "I've never had a bestest friend before," she admitted sadly.

"Well, now you have me," Galinda chirped. "And you always will."

* * *

**Yes, I just had to type another story. And "sirène" is French for "mermaid" which is where I got the name of the mermaid kingdom. Reviews are most appreciated.**


	2. This is a War

**Hey, guys! Another chapter!**

**Chanty420: I'm glad you like it!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Those are two very good questions. 1) I keep a list on my phone of my stories and ideas. 2) I don't know, but thank you!**

**Elphabalover101: Feel free to join them! LOL!**

**NellytheActress: I wanted to keep her identity a secret until the last possible second. And you're a princess in "Blind Ambition", so where's ****_my_**** princess story?**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thanks!**

**TheWickedrae: Here's your next chappie!**

**Also, Elphabalover101 is in this story as Princess Elisa. Just for reference. :-)**

* * *

"Elphie, this is a really bad idea!" Galinda said as she huffed to keep up with her cousin.

"Glin, you worry too much," Elphaba laughed as she swam towards a large rock.

"You do realize how stupid this is, right? What if we are caught? Or worse… what if we see one of… them?"

"You're just like my father."

"Must be the family resemblance."

"Look, don't you want to know what's out there?" Elphaba asked, turning around and gently gripping her shoulders.

Galinda violently shook her head. "No, and you shouldn't, either. It's dangerous near the border. You're eighteen years old now. You need to start acting more responsible."

"You're just a scaredy-fish!"

Galinda's mouth dropped open. "I am not a scaredy-fish, Elphaba Melena Diggs!"

"Then come on!"

"Look, as long as we're on this little outing, your father left me in charge of you! I'm older-"

"By only five and a half months," Elphaba sighed.

"Still, I'm still in charge. I said I would go on a walk with you, not go on a dangerous "adventure", as you put it, that could get the both of us in big trouble."

"I refuse to remain cooped up in the castle like a child," Elphaba said as she swam away.

"Funny, because you used to never want to leave the castle," Galinda called after her.

Elphaba froze. Slowly bowing her head, she played with the necklace around her neck. "T-That was completely different."

Galinda realized her mistake and sighed. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." She swam up to her cousin and took her arm. "Come on. Let's just go back."

"Wait! There's someone there," Elphaba said, pulling her arm away from Galinda.

"Here we go again," Galinda sighed, shaking her had and following Elphaba. "Elphie, where are you going?"

"Shh," Elphaba whispered, pulling the blonde behind a bush and bringing her finger to her lips. "Keep quiet."

"If I go down because of it, I'm taking you with me," Galinda threatened.

"Good to know," Elphaba said quickly, trying to focus her attention on what she saw.

"What are you even looking at?" Galinda whispered.

"Shh!"

"Don't 'shh!' me!"

"SHH!"

"Don't-"

"SHH!"  
"If you do that one more time…"

Elphaba had enough and clasped her hand firmly over the blonde's mouth. Giving her a warning look, she slowly removed her hand and pointed to someone in the distance. "There."

"What is it?" Galinda asked, looking up. There, by a large reef, was a young merman. His dark blue tail shimmered in the sunlight. He looked about their age. His dark brown hair gently flowed in the water. His back was turned to them, not taking notice of their presence. Looking closer, Galinda noticed a light blue diamond on his tail. "Elphie, we need to go. Now!"

Elphaba blocked her cousin out as she watched the boy from afar.

"Elphie, he's one of them. We need to go before we're seen!"

"Galinda, stop worrying." She turned back to the boy. "Who is he?"

"He's the Crowned prince! Now we really need to go!"

"Princess Elphaba!" a strong voice bellowed.

Stiffening, Galinda and Elphaba turned around and saw two guards swimming up to them.

"I told you," Galinda hissed.

"Princess Elphaba, we have been looking all over the kingdom for you. You know you're not allowed to be this close to the border of the Outlands," the first guard said.

"You're father requests you presence in the throne room," the other guard said, ushering Galinda and Elphaba back to the palace.

Groaning, Elphaba and Galinda allowed the guards to lead them back to the palace. They knew they would have to face the king and his wrath.

"Where were you?" Oscar asked when she saw Elphaba and Galinda swim into the room.

"We were just taking a walk, Father," Elphaba said timidly, avoiding her father's gaze.

"A walk where?" The king was not about to give up so easily.

"Just around the kingdom."

"The guard told me they found both of you near the border."

Elphaba cringed. "We… we were just…"

"Were you or were you not near the border!?" Oscar shouted, the entire palace shaking.

Galinda jumped back and hid behind Elphaba. "We… were," Elphaba whispered.

Oscar sighed and, taking off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elphaba –"

"It was my fault, Uncle," Galinda spoke up. "I allowed her to go near the border. I'm sorry."

"Galinda, you know I'm only allowing you to stay here for the summer for one reason-"

"I know," Galinda interrupted softly. "To look after Elphaba."

"If you girls can't have a simple walk by yourselves, I will have a guard accompany you every time you leave the palace. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," both girls muttered.

"This is a war. I don't want either of you getting hurt." A sigh and Oscar stood up from his throne. "You girls may go now."

Nodding, the two young adults quickly swam away to Elphaba's room.

"Go on," Elphaba muttered once they reached her room.

"Go on what?"

"Go on and say 'I told you so'."

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so'," Galinda said, sitting down on her bed before muttering, "I told you so."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Because I did. I told you."

"Well, can you blame me? I hate staying cooped up in here. I don't need to be watched."

"Your father just doesn't want to lose you. He's probably still suffering from the… attack."

"And you think I'm not?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He probably still needs time to grieve."

"And you think I don't?" Elphaba shot up, glaring at the blonde.

"I just meant that…"

"I'm still grieving to, you know!" Elphaba snapped, her fingers unconsciously flying to her neck and playing with her necklace. Tears slowly formed in her eyes and slid down her cheek. "I just can't take it anymore! I'm not the little girl I was back then."

Galinda bit her lip. "I… I'm sorry."

Elphaba sighed and calmed down. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"We should probably get some rest before dinner," Galinda said, pulling back the covers on Elphaba's bed and helping her sit down.

"I really don't need you to take care of me," Elphaba whispered, her eyelids growing heavier.

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

"You're not that much older than I am."

"But I'm still older than you. And I'm enjoying every second of it," Galinda whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead and watching as her younger cousin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Prince Dreamy," a giggling voice called.

"Hello, Lissie," Fiyero Tigulaar, the Crowned Prince of the Outlands smiled, swimming into the room and twirling his younger sister in his arms. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her light blue tail shimmered as the sun reflected off of it. Her large, chocolate eyes glimmered with life as her brother tickled her.

"Fiyero, I'm sixteen. Not six," the young princess giggled, trying to push herself away.

"Tell that to the girl who still calls me Yer-Yer," Fiyero smirked, stopping the tickle torture.

"Half the time I do it just to annoy you. Clearly, it works."

"So, what have you been doing all afternoon, Elisa?" Fiyero asked, settling himself in an armchair.

"The same thing I do every afternoon, reading. And that's my chair," Elisa said, trying to pull her brother.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose," Fiyero smirked, laughing at his sister's failed attempt to get him up.

Elisa sighed and gave up. She would get her revenge on her brother, eventually. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Off scouting the land like the Crowned Prince I am," Fiyero said proudly, holding his nose high in the air.

"Oh, really?" Elisa smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. And I… saw something, or someone. Strange."

"So, what crush number is this?"

"Are you keeping count?"

"Of course not," Elisa said, pulling out her notebook of where she kept track of all her brother's crushes.

"I didn't see much of her, but she was beautiful. Her hair was long and black. It looked really silky. And her skin was the most beautiful shade of emerald green that-"

"Wait, emerald green?" Elisa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um… hello? Is there a brain in there?" the princess asked, knocking on her brother's forehead.

"Yes! Ow! Stop doing that!" Fiyero said, pushing away her hand.

"You said her skin was emerald green."

"Yeah. So?"

"You really _are_ brainless. Fiyero, you saw Princess Elphaba, the princess of Sirèneia."

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Completely Smitten

**Elsaba Thropp: Thanks!  
spiritwarrior27: You'll find out the second part of your question in this chapter. The first part will come later.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: HAHAHA! Fiyero is eighteen and Elisa is sixteen. So *does Math*, that's two years.**

**TheWickedrae: She is. We had a deal. I can't tell you what it is because she has to do her part, but you'll know soon.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: I didn't even know that! I do reference a lot! *Crackles***

**Bunny (Guest): It may take a while, but we'll get there.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes. Yes, he does. And I'm glad you like your character!**

**NellytheActress: Nelly, you're a princess in ****_Blind Ambition_****. That's the best I can do, with you hating Elphaba and all.**

* * *

All Fiyero could do was sit there, staring wide eyed at his sister. "W-What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said."

"Then why did you-"

"The princes of Sirèneia. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No. I just can't-"

"How did you even see her?"

"Well, I was scouting the lands when I heard a gruff voice from behind me. I turned around and saw two guards talking to the princess and another girl."

"How convenient for you."

Fiyero got up and swam towards the window, looking out towards the border of Serèneia.

"Fiyero?" Elisa asked, swimming up to her brother.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah? It's just that… my only love has sprung from my only hate."

"Aren't we poetic?"

"I learnt from the best," Fiyero smirked.

"That's good to- wait, did you just say you were in love with her?"

Fiyero gave his sister a look, knowing she knew the answer.

"Oh no," Elisa sighed. "Yero, I really don't think this is a good idea. This is a war."

"That's just it. Why are we fighting this stupid war in the first place?"

"How should I know? You're older than I am," Elisa said, giving her brother a sassy look before swimming away.

Fiyero slumped back into the chair. What was he going to do?

* * *

Elphaba sat on the edge of her bed, allowing Galinda to do her hair. The blonde sat behind the green mermaid, carefully brushing out her long, raven hair.

"Are you done yet?" Elphaba asked impatiently.

"Almost."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"Well, I can't help it if your hair is beautiful."

Elphaba let out a small giggle and waited for Galinda to finish her hair. "I'm all finished." Galinda announced after fifteen minutes.

"It's about time," Elphaba said, standing up and stretching. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Thanks, Glin."

A loud snore and Elphaba turned around. Smiling, she beheld the sight of her cousin fast asleep on her bed, her arm casually draped over her head.

"I didn't know doing my hair was this exhausting," Elphaba chuckled. "Yet you always insist on doing it."

Another snore and Galinda turned over in her sleep, muttering something under her breath. Elphaba smirked, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to escape the watchful eye of her cousin. Slowly, she swam towards the window and, pushing it open, swam outside and closed it behind her. She didn't know she saw by the border, but she was determined to see him again.

* * *

"Fiyero, where are you going?"

Fiyero turned around to see his sister behind him. "Nowhere."

Elisa sighed. "Just when I thought you couldn't become a bigger idiot… you just _had _to go and prove me wrong. Well done, brainless."

"Look, I'm not going anywhere."

An eyebrow rose. "Really? 'Cause it looks like you're going back to the border."

"Nosy."

"I'm not nosy. Okay… maybe I am, but I'm just worried about you."

"I don't think you know how embarrassing it is to have your _younger_ sister worry about you."

"The world may never know," Elisa said as she swam away.

Fiyero waited a few seconds before swimming outside. Elisa looked out the window and smirked. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" She waited until her brother was out of sight before swimming after him.

Elisa followed behind her brother, making sure to remain hidden. She bit her lip when she saw her brother nearing the border.

"That idiotic numbskull," she muttered to herself, watching her brother from behind a large rock.

Fiyero hid behind a coral reef, waiting for the emerald girl. Sure enough, he saw a pair of eyes looking up at him from behind a reef. Slowly, he emerged from his hiding place. Much to his surprise, the emerald princess did the same.

"Hi," Fiyero whispered softly.

"H-Hi," the girl whispered back.

There was a brief moment of silence before either of them spoke. "I'm F-Fiyero."

"E-Elphaba," the green girl whispered softly, looking into the prince's eyes as she nervously twirled a section of hair around her finger.

"You're the princess of Serèneia, right?" Fiyero asked softly.

Slowly, Elphaba nodded her head.

Fiyero gave her a soft smile. Elphaba returned the smile. Fiyero extended his hand to her and she was about to take it when…

"I close my eyes for a _minute_ and you wander off!"

Startled, Elphaba jumped back. Turning, she saw Galinda swimming up to her, blood rushing to her face, making it look blood red. She grabbed Elphaba's green wrist and pulled her away from Fiyero. "What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! If anything happened to you, your father would have killed me!"

Elisa picked this moment to emerge from her hiding spot and swim up to her brother. She stopped next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nahhh!" Fiyero exclaimed in shock. "Lissie, don't do that!"

"Not the time," Elisa snarled, sending Fiyero a look that made him shiver.

"Did you do anything to her?" Galinda asked harshly, turning towards the prince.

"N-No," Fiyero stuttered, suddenly frightened by the blonde mermaid, who only came up to his chest.

"Good," Galinda smiled wickedly, turning back to Elphaba. "Because I don't want anyone to kill you before I get the chance to."

"I love you, too, Glin," Elphaba said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! We're leaving. Right now!" Galinda roughly took her cousin's wrist and dragged her away, leaving Fiyero and Elisa behind.

"Don't think you're off the hook either, mister," Elisa said, grabbing her brother's wrist and pulled him away.

"You are the most stubborn, shark headed person ever!" Galinda shouted once she and Elphaba were behind the close doors of Elphaba's bedroom. "You're so stupid! Do you realize what could have happened?!"

Elphaba leveled with the blonde, frowning. "Nothing happened."

"Yes, because I was there to save your tail!" Galinda was on the verge of tears.

"Well, you didn't have to follow me!"

"Who knows what kind of mess you would have gotten yourself into if I wasn't there."

"Why are you so overprotective?"

"Because someone has to be! You're father is busy with this war and you just go off wandering."

"Then why don't you just go home!? No one's forcing you to stay!"

Galinda's anger bubbled up within her. Reaching back, she slapped Elphaba hard across the face. "You don't get it, do you?! For crying out loud, Elphie, I love you! You're not only my cousin, you're my best friend. If something were to happen to you, I would die. Not just because your father would kill me, but I wouldn't be able to live knowing that you got hurt and I could have prevented it."

Elphaba paused, looking up at Galinda while rubbing her sore cheek. Turning towards Galinda, she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"I know you didn't," Galinda whispered, closing her eyes and calming down. "I'm sorry, too. Let's just… forget this ever happened."

Deciding not to press the matter any further, Elphaba nodded and sat on the edge of her bed.

* * *

"Lissie?" Fiyero whispered, swimming into the parlor.

Elisa was lounging in a chair, ignoring her brother.

"When are you going to stop ignoring me?"

Elisa turned the page in her book, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"The least you could do is talk to me after the way you treated me."

"The way I treated…" Elisa finally looked up and threw her book at Fiyero, successfully hitting him upside the head. "You brainless idiot! Do you realize how much trouble we could get in? You never think before you act!"

"Because you keep calling me brainless," Fiyero retorted, rubbing the side of his head.

Growling, Elisa grabbed another book from the table and chucked it at her brother. Fiyero ducked just before it hit him.

"I'm so done with you!" Elisa shouted as she swam up the stairs, tears quickly filling her eyes.


	4. Secret What?

**Elphabalover101: HAHA! Because you care about him… no matter how brainless he acts sometimes.**

**NellytheActress: Stop trying to out-reference me. It's not going to end well. Just sayin'.**

**Doglover645: Sorry, but I already laid out everything in the story, so it's planned out. But don't worry, I'm working on the "special" story.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Sorta. I didn't really see it like that. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.**

**TheWickedrae: *Starts knocking on wood like crazy* And I'm updating for Oz and Fiyeraba! LOL!**

* * *

"Glin?" Elphaba whispered softly, swimming into her bedroom.

Galinda grunted in response from where she sat on her bed, filing her nails.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Another grunt.

"I'm sorry, Galinda," Elphaba whispered.

Galinda crossed her arms and turned around to face Elphaba. Her expression softened when she saw the hurt expression on her cousin's face. Sighing, she got up and swam over to her. "It's okay, Elphie."

"I just… I hate staying cooped up in here," Elphaba whispered, lifting her gaze to meet Galinda's.

"I understand, Elphie. I know you think I don't, but I do."

The blonde gave the emerald princess a reassuring smile and she hugged her. "T-Thanks."

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Elisa asked when she saw Fiyero swimming to the door.

"For your information, Lissie, I'm just going into the gardens. I'm not going to do anything that you would classify as 'brainless'," Fiyero said stiffly.

"Everything you do gets classified as 'brainless'," Elisa said with a slight smirk.

Fiyero smiled. He was glad his sister was talking to him again, even if she was insulting him. As promised, he went into the gardens behind the castle. Sighing, he picked a flower and twirled it around in his fingers.

"She loves me… she loves me not… she loves me… she loves me not… she loves me… she loves me not… she loves me," Fiyero smiled, now holding the petal-less flower in his fingers. Smiling, he thought of Elphaba. She was beautiful. The way her emerald tail and skin shimmered, the way her long, raven hair gently flowed in the water… heck, everything about her was beautiful. He had to see her again. He just had to.

_Elisa would kill me if I even thought about going back_, Fiyero thought sadly. Sighing, he slowly got up and swam back to the palace to search for his sister.

"Lissie?" he called, searching the palace and its surrounding grounds. When he couldn't find her, he smirked at the opportunity to go back to the border.

Fiyero was excited as he swam away from the castle, successfully sneaking past the guards. He hoped Elphaba would be there.

When he got there, he didn't see Elphaba. But what he did see gave him the shock of his life.

A girl that looked very similar to Elisa was sitting on the ground talking to a boy around her age. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and from Fiyero's point of view, really good cheekbones. The two merpeople seemed to be in a deep conversation. Fiyero hid behind a reef, eavesdropping. The girl _looked_ like his sister and _sounded_ like his sister, but Fiyero knew that it couldn't be his sister because his sister would never do something this… and he quoted, 'brainless'.

The boy said something and the girl laughed. Fiyero froze. That laugh sounded like his sister's laugh. That was not possible.

"Thought you were sneaky, huh?" Fiyero asked, having heard enough.

Gasping, the two whipped around. The boy looked scared while Elisa turned a bright shade of red.

"F-Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Elisa gasped, staring at her brother.

"I was just about to ask you the same exact question," Fiyero frowned. He turned to the boy. "And who are you?"

"I'm N-Nelsy. I… I deliver the newspapers," the boy said shyly.

Nodding, Fiyero swam over to them and grabbed Elisa's hand. "Well, Nelsy-who-delivers-the-papers, though I'm glad we met, but Elisa and I have got to get back to the palace."

"Fiyero!" Elisa hissed, pulling her arm away from her brother. "What in Neptune's name do you think you're doing?"

"I'm protecting you from doing something brainless!"

"Fiyero, brainlessness doesn't run in the family. I have no idea how you got it, but I can assure you, I'm not brainless."

"How long has this been going on?" Fiyero asked, violently gesturing from Elisa to Nelsy.

"None of your business."

"How. Long?"

"Again, none of your business."

"How come is it that you can come here and have a secret boyfriend from Sirèneia for who-knows-how-long and when I…"

"For two reasons," Elisa interrupted. "One, because I'm not dating royalty. I'm dating a newspaper boy. No offense," she said quickly, looking at Nelsy.

"None taken," the newspaper boy whispered.

"And secondly, I'm the younger sibling. Nobody cares what I do. And I actually think."

"You weren't thinking that I might find you out here?"

"Well… I wasn't _planning_ on it."

"Same thing."

Elisa sighed as she gave her boyfriend an apologetic smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nelsy."

"See you, Elisa," Nelsy smiled as they shared a gentle good-bye kiss that lasted, in Fiyero's mind, _way_ longer than it should have.

"Okay, that's enough," Fiyero said, taking Elisa's arm and pulling her away.

"That was so embarrassing," Elisa muttered, pulling away from Fiyero once they were back at the palace.

"You wanna talk about embarrassing? Fine, lets talk about embarrassing. It was embarrassing when _you_ followed _me_ to the border. _That's_ embarrassing."

"Fiyero, you have millions of other mermaids that would kill to date you. Why would you choose the princess of Sirèneia?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"She's beautiful."

"Her skin is green."

"That doesn't matter. She's smart, kind, thoughtful…"

"You've only spoken to her for fifteen seconds."

"I can tell just from those fifteen seconds."

Elisa smiled. Fiyero stared at her, wondering why she was suddenly smiling at him. "W-Why are you smiling at me like that."

"Because you've passed the test."

"W-What?"

"You're obviously thinking right now, so you must really like her. I'm so proud of you, Fiyero. You're finally learning."

"So, you're saying that…"

"I'm saying that I'll help you two get together. But if we get caught, I'm denying everything."

"Fair enough. Thank you, Lissie," Fiyero smiled, giving his younger sister a grateful hug.

"Don't thank me just yet," Elisa smiled, gently pulling away and swimming up the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Helping Out

**This chapter is brought to you by procrastination and by Elphabalover101 updating 'Invisible'.**

* * *

"Hurry up, brainless!" Elisa called.

"Lissie, you're swimming too fast!" Fiyero shouted.

"Shh! We're not supposed to be seen… or heard. But remember, if we get caught, I don't know you."

"Sure."

"Come on, we're almost there."

The siblings continued their trip to the border. They finally reached it and looked around, hoping they weren't followed.

"Now what?" Fiyero asked.

"We wait."

* * *

Elphaba sat on her bed, a photo frame in her hands. She looked at the picture, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Mama," she whispered.

The picture was of her mother, father and herself. Her father was sitting on his throne. Melena was standing next to him, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. A three year old Elphaba was sitting on her father's lap, a wide grin on her lips. Her father's arms were wrapped around her, probably to stop her from bouncing up and down in excitement and making the picture come out blurry.

"Mama, I miss you," Elphaba whispered sadly, running her pointer finger over the picture.

The emerald princess was so lost in her own grief that she didn't notice Galinda swimming up to her and gently pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, Elphie," Galinda whispered soothingly.

The green girl slowly calmed down and pushed away from Galinda.

"Come on," the blonde said, grabbing Elphaba's hand and dragging her behind her.

"Wh-Where are we going?" Elphaba asked, not appreciating being dragged behind the blonde like a rag doll.

"We're going on a walk outside," Galinda smiled, pushing open the palace door.

"Where?"

"Just around the gardens."

"Why?"

"Because you need it."

"I…"

"Stop arguing and just follow me!"

Sighing, Elphaba followed the blonde outside. She was surprised to see a picnic blanket all set up.

"Surprise!" Galinda giggled.

Elphaba smiled at her cousin. "Thanks, Glin."

Giggling, Galinda pulled her cousin over to the blanket and took out the food. The two girls continued to enjoy their picnic, giggling and talking.

"It's getting late," Galinda said, beginning to clean up. "We should probably go back inside."

Nodding, Elphaba got up and followed her cousin back inside. As soon as they returned to the bedroom, Galinda collapsed onto her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Chuckling, Elphaba swam over to her cousin and brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Frowning, she slowly moved away. "I'm sorry, Glin," she whispered before swimming away.

Little did she know, Galinda was wide-awake and had every intention to follow her.

* * *

Fiyero and Elisa were still waiting by the border.

"How much longer?" Fiyero whined.

"Until your dream girl decides to show up," Elisa said, looking at her nails.

"What if she doesn't come?"

"Then that's your problem."

Fiyero groaned. "Gee, thanks."

"That's what sister's are for," Elisa smirked, playfully nudging Fiyero. "And it looks like you won't have to wait any longer."

Fiyero looked up and saw the familiar green princess in front of him, her tail nervously swishing from side to side.

"Hi," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba slowly lifted her gaze to meet Fiyero's. "H-Hi."

"Um… this is my sister, Elisa," Fiyero said, turning around and looking at his little sister.

"That's me!" Elisa smiled, giving Elphaba a small wave.

"No, duh. You're the only other mermaid around," Fiyero muttered, rolling his eyes.

Despite herself, Elphaba let out a small giggle. Fiyero smiled. He loved Elphaba's giggle.

"Do you want me to leave?" Elisa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No," Fiyero whimpered.

"Good."

"So," Fiyero smiled, turning back to Elphaba. "You're alone?"

"Why?" Elphaba asked, suddenly fearful.

"No reason. I mean… I brought a friend."

"Sister," Elisa corrected.

"Shut up! And I just thought that you…. um… would have your blonde companion with you."

"Oh. Sh-She's my cousin," Elphaba blushed.

"You know, I read stories about this," a new voice said.

Jumping in surprise, Elphaba turned around to see Galinda right behind her. "Glin… I…"

"And do you want to know how it ends? I'm going to tell you anyway. Everyone ends up DEAD!"

"Galinda… please…"

"But, if you're going to do this to me every time I close my eyes, I might as well be on board. I mean, if your father's going to kill me, he should have a better reason to than 'Galinda decided to take a nap instead of watching Elphaba'."

Elphaba looked slightly hopeful. "You mean…"

"I don't fully agree with this, but he seems pretty harmless," Galinda said, glaring at Fiyero.

Elisa decided to help by pinching his cheek. Fiyero bit back a frown and tried to give Galinda his most innocent smile.

"I just know this isn't going to end well," Galinda muttered. "Just… be careful, Elphie."

Elphaba nodded. "I will. I'm not a child anymore, Glin."

"I know." Frowning, the blonde turned back to the prince. "And _you_! If you so much as put a _fin_ out of line, I will personally rearrange your face."

"I like her!" Elisa smiled at the blonde.

Fiyero nodded at the blonde's warning. He liked his face in its current arrangement.

"Good," Galinda smiled, giving a satisfactory nod. "And who's this?" she asked, looking at Elisa.

"I'm Elisa, brainless' sister," Elisa smiled.

"And we're back to 'brainless'," Fiyero sighed.

"What can I say?" Elisa smirked.

Galinda smiled, immediately taking a liking to the young mermaid. Soon, they found themselves in a deep conversation about shopping, makeup and boys.

"It's getting late. We should go back now," Galinda said, tugging at Elphaba's arm.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Elphaba asked, looking into Fiyero's eyes.

Fiyero smiled and nodded. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

Elphaba nodded. Before she knew it, she was locked in a passionate kiss with the merman.

Galinda and Elisa stood off to the side, making faces at the couple. When they finally pulled away, the two mermaids quickly grabbed their arms and pulled them away.

"Goodbye!" Galinda sang.

* * *

Over the next few days, Galinda and Elphaba continued to make frequent trips to the border. Fiyero and Elisa were always there waiting for them.

"I want you to have this," Fiyero smiled one day, handing Elphaba a shell bracelet.

"Oh, Yero. It's beautiful," Elphaba smiled, slipping it onto her wrist and happily wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you like it, Fae," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

"ELPHABA!"

Jumping, Elphaba turned around and gasped. Galinda and Elisa looked up and all the blood immediately drained from their faces. Fiyero paled, looking like he was about to faint at any given moment.

"F-Father?" Elphaba stuttered, her eyes never leaving her father's hard face.

"What in Neptune's name do you think you're doing?" Oscar bellowed, swimming up to Elphaba and snatching her out of Fiyero's arms.

"Father, please, I…"

"Shut up, Elphaba! How dare you disobey my orders!"

"Father…"

"And you!" Oscar snarled, turning towards Galinda, who would have given anything under the clear, blue ocean to disappear at that moment. "You were supposed to watch over her!"

"I am, Uncle!" Galinda protested, swimming up to her uncle. "I…"

"How dare you! You knew as well as Elphaba that you are not supposed to be here!"

"Uncle, I…"

"And you!" Oscar angrily turned to Fiyero. "How dare you come near my daughter, you dirty piece of scum!"

"Fiyero's not scum, Father!" Elphaba said, trying to twist out of her father's arms.

"He wasn't going to hurt her, Uncle. I was here the entire time," Galinda said, trying to convince her Uncle not to kill Fiyero.

"I don't care! You are never to come here again, Elphaba! Do you understand?"

"Father, please!"

"Do. You. Understand?!"

Weakly, Elphaba nodded.

"Good." He turned back to the guards. "Make sure they get back to the palace safely."

Nodding, the guards began to escort Elphaba and Galinda back to the palace. A scream pierced through the water and Elphaba turned around and saw Fiyero's body lying on the ocean floor and her father looming over him.

"NO! FIYEROOOOOOOOOO!" Elphaba shouted, fighting against the guard. "Let me go!"

"Princess, you're father's orders are for you and your cousin to come with us," the guard said calmly.

"I command you to release me!" Elphaba shouted.

"Elphie, it's not use," Galinda whispered sadly.

"Yero... I'm so sorry, Yero," Elphaba whispered in defeat.


	6. Crime and Punishment

**This chapter is brought to you writer's block, procrastination and my junior year of high school. Enjoy!**

**Elphabalover101: You know me so well. This is why we're OBFFs. I know this isn't "soon" (at all) but here's your update! :-)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: If that's you being angry, I would hate to make you furious.**

* * *

Elphaba laid on her bed, sobbing her eyes out. Galinda sat next to her, trying to soothe her cousin.

"Elphie…" Galinda whispered, rubbing Elphaba's back.

"Just go away," Elphaba whispered, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry."

"Go away."

"Elphaba, please…"

The door burst open and Elphaba jumped up. Oscar was standing in the doorway, his eyes glowing with anger. The green mermaid cowered under her father's gaze. "Father…"

"Save it, Elphaba!" Oscar spat, swimming into the room. "I told you not to go near the border and you deliberately disobeyed me."

"Father, please, I…"

"It's dangerous. Those merpeople are dangerous! I told you never to go there again!"

"Fiyero's not like that, Father! He's not like the rest of them!"

"He's their prince! He's the worse one of all!"

"Uncle," Galinda whispered timidly. "He's not like that at all. In fact, I don't think any of them are."

"You be quiet!" Oscar hissed, pointing his trident at Galinda.

The blonde mermaid whimpered and slowly backed away. Biting back her tears, she maintained her gaze on the floor.

Angrily, Oscar turned towards Elphaba and his glare intensified. "You are not to leave this room. You are to stay in here until I say you can come out. Am I understood?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Father, no! Please!"

"My decision is final, Elphaba! I will make sure you never go near that worthless piece of scum again."

"Father…"

"My word is FINAL!" Oscar boomed, the room shaking. Elphaba backed away, terrified.

"Daddy…" she whimpered.

Still fuming, Oscar turned and swam out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he closed the door, it glowed a bright green and both mermaids shielded their eyes. When the light died down, Galinda swam over to check the door. As soon as she touched the doorknob, an electric spark shot out and she pulled her hand away, shrieking.

"Galinda, what is it?" Elphaba asked, swimming over to her cousin and trying the doorknob. She was met with the same reaction and quickly pulled her hand away.

"He locked us in," Galinda whispered, shaking out her hand.

"No…" Elphaba murmured, banging against the door. "Father! Father!"

"It's no use, Elphie," Galinda whispered, gently pulling the green mermaid away from the door and guiding her over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Glin," Elphaba said as the blonde helped her sit down.

Galinda sighed and leaned her hand against Elphaba's shoulder. "It's okay, Elphie. Everything will work out in the end. I promise."

* * *

Fiyero moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He immediately shut them, not expecting the room to be so illuminated.

"You're awake."

Fiyero forced his eyes open again and saw Elisa looking down at him, a serious expression on her face.

"Lissie, wh-what happened?" the prince stuttered.

"What I said would happen. You did something stupid, you got caught, and you got injured. Simple," the princess shrugged nonchalantly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. His sister had never really grasped the concept of 'sympathy' very well. "Thank you for your empathy."

"It's what I do," Elisa smiled. She sat down on the edge of Fiyero bed and looked at him. "You look awful."

"Gee, I wonder why."

Elisa giggled. "I mean, I don't know what I was expecting after you were blasted with a trident…"

"Don't you have anything constructive to say? Because if you don't, I suggest you stop talking before I get irritated."

"Actually, there's some news I think you might want to hear."

"What? What is it?" Fiyero asked, pushing himself up.

Elisa pushed him back down. "Don't get up. Anyway, the news is… we're planning to attack the Sirèneian palace."

"What?! Why?"

"I never said it was good news. And for hurting you."

"I feel fine."

"You look like a whirlpool swallowed you and spit you back up again."

Fiyero frowned. "We have to do something."

"Fiyero, there's nothing we can do."

"When?"

Elisa paused before answering. "Tomorrow morning."

Fiyero shot up, completely ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "No! They can't harm Elphaba or her blonde, perk cousin!"

"Galinda?"

"That's the one! We have to save them!"

"Fiyero, I want to help. Really, I do. But what can _we_ do?"

"We have to try and stop them."

"How?"

"Aren't you going to bring anything to the picnic?"

"No."

Fiyero sighed. "Well… _I'll_ think of something."

"While you're 'thinking', you should lie down," Elisa said, pushing her older brother back down.

"Why did you say 'thinking' like that?"

"Fiyero, we all know you don't 'think'."

"Says who?"

"Everyone. Now, be a good boy and go to sleep."

"I'm not a dogfish."

"I never said you were."

"But you were implying it."

"Go to sleep, brainless."

"Love you, too, sis."

* * *

Elphaba tossed and turned as a nightmare took over her mind. She dreamt about the day the palace was first attacked.

_"Elphaba, you must go now," Melena whispered desperately, carrying Elphaba away from a crumbling wall._

_"No, Mama. I want to stay with you," the young mermaid whimpered, clinging to her mother._

_Melena tenderly kissed Elphaba's hair and handed her to one of the guards. "I'll be right behind you, Fabala. Okay?"_

_"Okay," Elphaba sniffled. "I love you, Mama."_

_"I love you, too, sweetheart," Melena smiled, motioning for the guard to go. A crack and Melena looked up. She knew she didn't have a lot of time._

_The guard held Elphaba close and covered her ears as the tower collapsed. That was the last Elphaba saw of her mother._

Elphaba jolted away and gasped for air. Galinda slowly opened her eyes and looked at her hyperventilating cousin.

"Elphie," she whispered, getting up and swimming over to her cousin. "It's okay."

"Mama," Elphaba whispered brokenly, leaning against Galinda.

"I'm sorry." Galinda pulled the green girl closer to her and held her close. "For everything."

"Father…"

Galinda closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"… Fiyero…"

Galinda was about to apologize again, but knew it wouldn't be of any use. Sighing, she looked down at Elphaba and realized she had cried herself to sleep. Blinking back tears, Galinda helped her cousin back into bed and stroked some of her raven hair away from her forehead.

"It will work out in the end," Galinda whispered. "I promise."


	7. Escape

**Well, well, well, look what I decided to update.**

**Elphabalover101: When have I ever let something terrible happen to Elphaba? Wait… don't answer that.**

* * *

Elphaba laid on her bed, her back facing Galinda. The blonde didn't know what to do or say that would make her cousin feel better. All she could do was sit there and watch.

"Elphie?"

No response.

"Elphie, please talk to me."

She saw Elphaba shift in her bed and turn over to face her. Her chocolate eyes were bloodshot and her face was tearstained, evidence that she had been crying.

"What?"

Galinda winced, and looked down at her tail. "I… nothing."

Elphaba frowned and turned her back to the blonde again.

"Elphie?"

"What, Glin?" Elphaba asked, not turning around.

"I… I'm sorry. For everything."

The emerald mermaid grunted and sat up, hugging her pillow against her chest. "Fiyero…"

"He's probably alright."

"Probably?"

The blonde mermaid winced. "I… I mean… he'll be alright."

"You're just saying that."

"I was just trying to make you feel better."

Elphaba sighed and slowly turned around to face the blonde. "I know. I'm sorry."

Galinda slowly swam over to her cousin and placed her hand on top of hers. "I know. I'm sorry, too."

"I'm sorry, too," a voice said from the window.

Turning, Elphaba and Galinda gasped, seeing Elisa outside.

"E-Elisa?" Galinda asked, blinking.

"The one and only," the younger mermaid smiled, doing a grand arm gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked, slowly backing away. "Is Fiyero…?"

"He's fine. I mean… he'll live," Elisa waved a dismissive hand. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because…"

The young mermaid was cut off by the building shaking. Screaming, Galinda gripped onto Elphaba and buried her face in her emerald shoulder.

"Wh-What was that," she whispered, shaking.

"Well, here's the thing. Our parents weren't too thrilled that your father blasted Fiyero with a trident," Elisa said, chuckling nervously. "And um… they um…"

"What?" Galinda asked, wanting the younger princess to just tell them.

Another explosion sound and the room shook again.

"Yeah, um… about the shaking… we're attacking you."

"WHAT?!"

Elisa winced, but continued. "Yeah, and I'm here to try and rescue you."

"How are you going to do that? We're magically trapped inside," Elphaba said desperately.

Elisa smiled as she twirled the ruby ring she wore around her neck like a necklace. Closing her eyes, she began to sing a soft melody.

Elphaba and Galinda swam back, unsure of what was going to happen.

As Elisa continued to sing, swirls of purple magic surrounded the room. She finished the melody and, opening her eyes, smiled. "You can come out now."

* * *

"What is going on?" Oscar asked the head guard as the throne room shook.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but… we're under attack," the guard said, straightening as he tried to remain calm.

Oscar's eyes widened as he grabbed his trident and swam as fast as he could to Elphaba's room. A large chunk of the ceiling fell right in front of him, blocking the way to the tower.

"Your Majesty, we must leave now!" the guard said.

"I'm not leaving without Fabala and Galinda!" Oscar boomed as he shot the large stone with his trident.

"Your Majesty, there isn't enough time. The other guards will make sure that the princess and her cousin get out safely, but we must leave now!"

Oscar looked at the guard with a hardened glare, but conceded. They hurried out of the palace and swam to a safe distance. He turned around just as the tower collapsed.

"No," Oscar whispered, hoping and praying that his daughter and niece were not still trapped inside.

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone. Sorry this chapter is so short!**


	8. Lost and Found

**Elphabalover101: I don't want to be a dead OBFF…**

**Doglover645: I really need to see the movie! I really want to!**

**Shelbybde: You'll find out.**

* * *

"Well, _that_ could have been worse," Elisa said as she swam away, with Elphaba and Galinda close behind her.

"How so?" Galinda asked, brushing her hair away from her face and huffing.

Elisa turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Um… well… you could have died."

"Oh, right," Galinda said sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Elisa smiled. "I think we're safe enough."

Elphaba turned around and gasped. The North and East towers were completely destroyed. The part of the castle that covered the throne room was half-caved in. The West and South towers were still standing, much to Elphaba's relief. "Do you think…" she whispered softly.

Galinda turned around and gripped her cousin's hand reassuringly. "Your father is fine, Elphie."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm… not. I just…"

Elphaba pulled her hand away and sighed. Turning around, she casted one final glance at the destroyed palace and followed her cousin and friend.

"I think we're at a safe distance here," Elisa said as she stopped to catch her breath. "That was a nice little stroll, wasn't it?"

Elphaba turned away and Galinda looked down. Elisa got the message that they weren't ready for her humor just yet and awkwardly locked her hands behind her back. "Fiyero's probably half way here right now."

Elphaba slowly looked up at the younger princess. "Wh-What?"

"You know he's on his way?" Galinda asked.

Elisa shook her head. "No. I don't _know_, but I know _him_, and he never really got the whole concept of having to stay in bed if you get hit with a trident thing."

Elphaba smiled softly.

"Though, I wonder how long it's going to take for his brainless head to realize that the rest of his body should have stayed in bed."

The older girls laughed softly. Elisa smiled, glad that the girls were feeling a little bit better.

"So… what happens now?" Galinda asked.

Elisa shrugged. "We have to go. I don't know where, but we can't stay here. It's not safe."

"Where could we go?" Elphaba asked, turning to face the younger girl.

"Like I said, I don't know. We could leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah, leave. Leave Sirèneia. The ocean's really big. We could go anywhere."

"But _where_?"

"I don't know!" Elisa threw her arms up in exasperation. "We could go –"

"Halt!"

All three girls looked up and saw the Sirèneian guards quickly swim up to them.

"Swim away!" Galinda said in a loud whisper as she started to swim, but one of the guards caught her by her arm.

Elphaba grunted as a guard grabbed her arm. She tried to twist out of his grasp, but the more she squirmed, the harder his grip on her arm became.

"Elphaba!"

The emerald princess turned and saw her father swimming up to her. "Father!" The guards released her and Elphaba swam as fast as she could. "Oh, Father."

"Fabala," Oscar whispered, pulling her close and stroking her hair. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba buried her face in her father's chest and sighed. "I'm alright, Father."

Galinda swam over to her uncle and threw her arms around him. Oscar wrapped his arm around her petite waist and pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," both girls said softly.

"Aw, this is a really touching moment. Now, can someone please help me out so I can give all of you a big, snuggly hug?" Elisa said from where the guards were holding her.

Oscar looked up and frowned. "You're their princess."

"She saved our lives, Uncle," Galinda said in Elisa's defense.

"It was nothing, really," Elisa said.

Oscar looked from Galinda to Elisa before nodding to the guards. They quickly released the princess and she shook out her hands. "Thanks, guys," Elisa smiled.

"You… you saved their lives?" Oscar asked, giving Elisa a cautious look.

Elisa half shrugged and nodded. "In a matter of speaking, yes."

Oscar paused, then, "Thank you."

Elisa bowed. "Your welcome, Your Majesty."

Smiling, Elphaba happily wrapped her arms around her father, glad that he was alive. Oscar chuckled softly and returned the hug, no doubt thinking the exact same thing.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Brainless to show up, which shouldn't take long," Elisa said, knowing that her brother would be there soon.

"Brainless?" Oscar asked, clearly confused.

"Prince Fiyero, my older brother," Elisa clarified with a slight smile.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final chapter. Did anyone catch the reference?**


	9. You Found Me Again

**I'm so sorry this story (and the recent chapters) are so short! Inspiration for this story really dwindled and I didn't want to just stop and discontinue it. I wanted to finish and have the satisfaction of pressing the complete button without it being discontinued.**

**The reference was Elisa saying, "This is a really touching moment… big snuggly hug." It's from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

It didn't take long for said-Brainless-prince to show up, just as Elisa predicted. He stayed hidden behind a coral reef and watched as Elphaba and her father shared a sentimental hug. He weighted the pros and cons of going out to her, but didn't get the chance to decide as two soldiers snuck up behind him and grabbed him from behind.

"Hey!" he tried to protest, but it was no use. Elphaba, Elisa, Galinda and Oscar had already noticed him.

"Oh, you're here. That's new," Elisa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Uh… hi," Fiyero said awkwardly.

Elphaba fought to contain her blush, shyly looking up at the prince. She felt her father's gaze on her and she awkwardly squirmed under her gaze.

"Elphaba," Oscar whispered sternly.

"He's alright, Father. He won't hurt me," Elphaba pleaded, looking up at her father.

"But will _they_ hurt _me_?" Fiyero asked, jerking his head at the guards holding him.

"Father," Elphaba whispered.

Oscar looked from the guards to Fiyero, then back at his daughter and niece. He nodded to the guards and they released Fiyero.

Elphaba's face broke into a smile and she hurriedly swam over to Fiyero and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?" she asked, pulling away.

"Yeah. You?" Fiyero asked, smiling down at Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded. "Your sister saved us."

"It's what I do," Elisa smiled.

Oscar watched the whole exchange, looking extremely uncomfortable as he watched Elphaba chat with the prince. "She couldn't have fallen in love with anyone else?" he asked himself.

"I don't think love works like that, Your Majesty," Elisa said, obviously having heard Oscar. "Maybe this was meant to be."

Oscar looked at the young mermaid. "Meant to be?"

Elisa nodded. "They could be the key to ending this war."

"She's right, Uncle," Galinda spoke softly.

Oscar looked at Galinda, who shrunk under his gaze, but offered him a small smile. He sighed and swam over to Elphaba and Fiyero. "Ahem."

Elphaba and Fiyero broke apart and looked at the king. "Father?" Elphaba whispered.

Oscar held up his hand to silence her. Elphaba fell silent and looked at her father with fearful eyes.

"You love my daughter?" Oscar asked, glaring at Fiyero.

The prince squirmed and awkwardly cleared his throat before answering. "Y-Yes, I do."

"And I know my daughter loves you," Oscar said, shifting his gaze to Elphaba.

"I do, Father," Elphaba said.

"It appears that you make my daughter truly happy, something I haven't seen in a long time."

Elphaba dared to look hopeful. "So, you approve of this?"

"I never said that. But… if he makes you happy… it's what your mother would have wanted, for you to be truly happy, that is."

Elphaba giggled faintly and happily hugged her father. "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome… Fabala."

Elphaba smiled. Her father hadn't used her old nickname in a while and it felt good to hear it again.

"I just love a happy ending," Elisa smiled, leaning her head against Galinda's shoulder.

"What happens now?" Galinda asked.

"I read about this in my books. Now, they get married, have a bunch of children…"

"Wait, what?" Galinda interrupted.

"And live happily ever after."

Galinda laughed. "We're going to be great friends."

* * *

**It's short, I know. I'm really sorry. This story didn't turn out the way I planned and I've been so busy with my other stories. I really didn't want to just stop where it was, in a cliffy with no resolution.**

**Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoyed this. Favorite lines?**


End file.
